Denied Feelings
by 0831AD1220AS
Summary: Maka denies her feelings for BlackStar even though he likes her back. Tsubaki invites the gang for tea, and Maka looks for the bathroom, but finds BlackStar's room instead. He closes the door and locks it? Wonder what happens next.


**This is my first fanfiction...to write, and it might be terrible. My friend actually persuaded me to publish it so yea. In my opinion its horrible.**

Maka was sleeping peacefully until she heard "BLAIR PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Maka sprung out of bed and opened Soul's door. Her eyes opened as wide as saucers at the site of a naked Blair with her big breasts in Soul's face. Maka grit her teeth,"Makaaaaaaaa.." she started with a large book in her hand from death knows where,"CHOP!" is what she ended with, she also ended with a bleeding Soul beneath her feet. Soul quickly stood "Why the hell are you HITTING **ME** FOR WHAT **SHE** DID!" He yelled with lots of anger in his tone. "Because you let her." she said calmly, with that Soul smirked."What?" Maka asked with a slight hint of red on her cheeks."Its okay Maka, I know you were jealous. I mean.. who can resist a cool guy like me" Maka chopped him once more and left his room to get ready for school. He closed his door but not before pushing Blair outside his room actually in her cat form.

-In class Crescent Moon-

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR, THE BIGGEST STAR AROUND!" BlackStar yelled with a smiling Tsubaki next to him. Soul looked at him with an annoyed looked on his face, Maka just rolled her eyes with a small bright red on her cheeks. "BlackStar stop yelling your disturbing the class. Now pay attention." Stein said adjusting his glasses. BlackStar crossed his arms and lean back in the chair with his feet on the desk.

-30 minutes in class Crescent Moon-

Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid were paying attention, Soul was asleep, BlackStar was dozing off, Liz was reading a magazine, and Patty was making a paper giraffe. BlackStar was surprisingly looking at Maka. He couldn't call her flat chested and neither could Soul. She was a 36C and her body had nice curves as well. She had longer hair and she was finished with the pigtails months ago. He was always drawn to Maka, but he didn't want to show it. There was no use anyways, BlackStar figured she had liked Soul. Just thinking her about made his face heat up. He was so distracted that he didn't notice class ended. Tsubaki put her hand on BlackStar's shoulder, BlackStar jumped and looked at her,"C'mon BlackStar, lets go home." she said with her usual smile. "Oh." he said with small slight sad tone. "Hey BlackStar" Stein said sitting on his chair"Come here a sec." BlackStar did as told with both hands behind his neck. "Hey Maka, Kid..you guess still coming over for tea?"Tsubaki smiled. Maka and Kid smiled in agreement. BlackStar was going to be doing push-ups and sit-ups in his room, so he decided to have tea with them another day.

-At Tsubaki's place-

Tsubaki opened the door for the Maka, Kid and their weapons. They all sat down with cup of tea with their names on 'em . Maka looked around and saw BlackStar nowhere to be found. She didn't want to be noisy and let it slide." Hey Tsubaki, where's your restroom?" Maka asked."Its down the hall on your left." she said helpfully."Oh Maka" Soul snickered"Are you going into the bathroom to hide your blush because of how hot, handsome, and cool I am." She looked at him for a while and knew exactly what to do."MAKAAAAA CHOP!" Soul was bleeding in his seat"Now shut up and drink your tea!" Maka walked down the hall and forgot the directions Tsubki gave her. 'Shit' she thought to herself 'If I go back it will just be weird'. She kept walking and opening random doors. She already came across Tsubaki's room and a hall closet. She opened a room that had no light. She couldn't find the light, she adjusted her eyes to see someone laying on the floor with blue hair. "BlackStar?" she said as quiet as possible with a blush. "Huh?"he responded. He stood up and turned on the light above him. His eyes widened to the site of Maka. He walked up to her. He was at least 5inchs above her. She had to look up or else she would be looking at his chest. "Are you here for the tea thing?" he asked "Err..um, yea" she fumbled with a red face.'Is he not noticing how close he is?' she thought. "What's wrong Maka?" he smirked

"Nothings wrong." still red

"Why are you blushing?"

"Im not blushing!" even redder. He closed the door behind me and locked it. He put both of his hands on the door trapping me"W-why did you locked the door?" she hesitated. "Maka" he started "Its been too long."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want answers."

"What do you mean by 'answers'?"

"You got even redder."

"No I didn't!" I shouted, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Maka, how do you feel about me?" he asked with painted pink on his cheeks. He took his hand off my mouth, "I-I-I-I don't know?" is all Maka managed to say, but she knew she loved him no matter how much she denied it. All she wanted to do was focus on school work and deal with boys later. " You do know...do you love me like a brother?" he asked. "No. " she responded.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"How DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME MAKA?" he said even louder

"I don't know" she said sternly

"MAKA!"

"BLACKSTAR! I-I-I...love you."she said the love you part as quiet as possible, but he still heard and smiled

"Say it again."

"I love you" she said a bit louder

"Now, was that so hard to say."

She widened her eyes because she knew now what he did."You knew." she said blushing with slight anger in her tone. "...yea, I knew. I just wanted you to say it in my face."

"How did you find out."

"Maka you we've best friends since pre-school. I know you like an open book, and that's saying something because I don't read." he chuckled with a smile. Once she saw his smile she turned to the deepest shade of red. **[sorry with all the blushing stuff, this might be corny so far or stupid, so im sorry, pls review and tell me what you think so far]**

BlackStar got even closer and kissed Maka,she put her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist. They shared a kiss of love and passion that formed for a very long time.

 **Ewww tell me what you think**


End file.
